


Worth The Wait

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [7]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a late night surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt on tumblr’s otpprompts - [For whatever reason, your OTP has to share a bedroom for a short while - school trip, one of them got their house burnt down, et.c. - without actually being a couple yet. Person A has had rather… vivid dreams about Person B lately, who has been oblivious to all the hints that A gives them about wanting to make more out of their friendship. One evening, Person A wants to be left alone during the evening, so they stay at home while Person B goes out and has a good time. When Person B finally comes home, they tiptoe as quietly as possible around the house, and Person A doesn’t notice when B enters the bedroom. The problem with this is that Person A is either having a loud wet dream about or is masturbating while whispering B’s name to themself. B’s shock upon realizing this is great enough that they accidentally make something fall to the floor, which wakes A up or makes them aware of B having heard them. What happens next is up to you.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94523295007/for-whatever-reason-your-otp-has-to-share-a)

“I can’t believe that the hotel fucked up so badly,” Richard said, with a disgruntled sigh as he slammed his bags down upon the floor in Paul’s hotel room. “I mean how simple can it really be to make sure six fucking rooms are free? It’s no good saying they’ll handle it and then still only booking out five. What‘s wrong with these people?” 

“Well, it probably was just a simple mistake, Reesh. Shit happens, as they say,” Paul said, with a sigh. “Besides which, we’ve shared rooms before and it’s been no problem. I don’t mind.”

Richard tipped him a nod of acknowledgement, before he propped his fists upon his hips and scanned the room. 

“Well, at least there’s two beds in here,” he pointed out, with a slight frown.

Paul merely hummed out his agreement and abruptly turned away; he didn‘t want his disappointment to show in his eyes, his very expression. Paul would have offered no objection to sharing a bed with Richard, even if there was no chance of either of them actually doing anything; just the close proximity to the other man would have been enough, for the moment. He sighed; he hated having to hide his feelings for the other man, stowing them away like a guilty secret when all he wanted was to be touched, hugged, loved by Richard. 

“Paul? Earth to Paulchen,” Richard said loudly and rather suddenly into Paul’s ear.

Paul jerked away from the suddenly looming Richard with a startled little cry; he’d been so lost in his own lustful thoughts that he’d been unaware that Richard had closed the distance between them, until there was barely anything but a sliver of warm air between them. He certainly had no memory of anything Richard had said after his remark about the beds. 

“Yeah, I was listening,” he lied, gruffly, more to cover his own embarrassment than anything else.

Richard’s sudden snort of laughter cut through the air remaining between them and Paul was all too aware of Richard’s closeness suddenly, of how warm the other man’s body felt against his. He couldn't help but wonder, as he had so many times before during his day waking days and equally wakeful nights, of what it would feel like to touch Richard, to have his body against his in a line of heated flesh and bare skin, to have Richard touch him reverently, to kiss the other man and be kissed in return. 

“Jesus Christ, Paul,. what the hell is wrong with you, today?” Richard said, as he laid one heavy, too hot hand upon Paul’s shoulder.

Paul couldn’t help but lean a little into Richard’s body, eyes closing momentarily as he soaked in the other’s warmth; Richard’s touch felt more intimate than it should have and Paul cursed himself for being so stupidly in love that he couldn’t separate a platonic gesture for something else entirely. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired,” Paul said, as he turned a hopefully weary smile up to Richard.

Richard frowned and his hand against Paul’s forehead suddenly made Paul startle a little. 

“You don’t look too good, actually,” Richard said, fingers lingering against Paul’s forehead. 

“I’m just tired, Reesh; I’m not sick,” Paul said, even though he didn’t mind Richard rare show of concern. “Thanks, though. I think I might crash and have an early night, actually.”

“Which brings me back to the question I was trying to ask you before you flaked out on me, twice,” Richard said, as finally his hand fell away from Paul’s forehead.

Paul was surprised at how much he missed that contact, and chided himself once again for being a stupid love-sick puppy. 

“Which bed do you want?” Richard continued, as he gestured towards the beds behind them.

“Either. I don’t actually care, to be honest,” Paul said, suddenly desperate to be alone and to hide beneath the covers, more to cover his embarrassment than to sleep. 

“Oh,” Richard grunted, with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll take the one nearest the door. I’ll probably be coming in late, anyway.”

Paul nodded, barely listening to Richard‘s words. Richard’s bad mood continued to dissipate as he concentrated on getting ready for his night out on the town. Richard was practically grinning by the time that he was fully dressed and Paul had long since finished stashing his essentials for the night in their appropriate cupboards and drawers. 

“I’m ready to go,” Richard announced, distracting Paul from the magazine he’d been reading.

Paul’s eyebrows rose appreciatively when he saw Richard’s outfit - his shirt was a simple plain black affair, while his pinstripe waistcoat matched his trousers; even though his ensemble did not include a jacket, he hardly needed it. Paul had to admit that Richard, usually a walking distraction in and of himself on a normal day, looked better than ever. He turned his gaze away, all too aware that he’d been outright staring at the other man for far too long.

“Looking good, Reesh,” was all he said.

“Thanks,” Richard said, and he sounded genuinely complimented by Paul’s words. “You sure you won’t come?” 

Paul almost accepted the offer, just to remain in Richard’s presence for a while longer, yet his sudden aching need to relieve the pressure of a partial erection told him otherwise; Richard‘s smart appearance had started to turn him on. He shifted uncomfortably against the bed, glad for the cover of the magazine across his lap. 

“No; I just need some sleep. Have a good time, Reesh,” Paul said, as he tried to affect a smile for Richard’s benefit.

Richard seemed to stare at him for longer than necessary, yet finally he nodded, mouth squashed into a line of almost disappointment. 

“Okay. Well, I’ll be down in the hotel bar if you change your mind,” Richard said, as he turned to leave. 

“Okay,” Paul agreed, and watched as the door closed softly behind the other man. 

The room seemed too quiet without Richard there, filling up the spaces with his energy and his conversation; Paul didn’t realize just how much space the other man really took up until he was gone. Outside, the rain continued, growing heavier than the drizzle it had been when first they’d entered the hotel. The raindrops clattered and hammered against the window-pane; the noise offered a cadence to Paul’s growing loneliness. He found it increasingly hard to relax and his earlier partial erection had started to recede as though it had never been. 

Paul sighed and decided to keep both mind and body busy to stave off further lonely thoughts; he headed for the bathroom, changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and read for a little while. It took a while for Paul to maintain some semblance of relaxation again, before he finally snapped the light off and attempted to go to sleep. 

The rain continued to hammer against the windowpanes, and caused patterns to play across the walls, whenever the neon light outside flickered on-off-on-again. Paul found the light somewhat soothing, and soon his body relaxed still further against the bed beneath him. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply before he slid his hand down the front of his pyjama bottoms, fingers wrapping around his cock gently. He did nothing for a while, guilt suddenly flaring through his body in a red-hot streak, mingled with residual embarrassment from earlier in the evening. Despite his deep seated feelings for Richard, he still could not shake the fact that the man was his friend before anything else, and was, as far as Paul knew, still unaware that Paul harboured feelings for him. Paul almost pulled his hand away, yet that one sudden motion caused his cock to stir slightly and arousal began to spark through his body. 

He opened his eyes slightly, and blinked into the neon soaked darkness of the room; he tried to push away his guilt and concentrate on his arousal instead. He thought of the times he’d shared with Richard, of sharing the stage together, of seeing each other near-naked on various occasions, of just spending quiet times together, when neither man needed to speak. Finally his mind settled on an image of how Richard had looked that night, of how his dark clothing had hugged his body and brought out the colour of Richard’s eyes. 

Paul’s eyes closed again, and his hand began to move. He lost himself to the feel of his fingers sliding over himself and the way that his arousal began to build in his abdomen, rolling in waves of warmth across every inch of his body. His breath grew laboured, back bowing as he curled in on himself, as though in an attempt to shield himself from view. Richard’s name leaked past parted lips and all sense of embarrassment was stripped away in a wash of lust-need-want-desire; all he wanted was Richard, and the feel of Richard’s capable hands upon him, Richard’s mouth against his lips, his body, his cock and Paul drew nearer to eventual release.

::::

Richard decided to leave the hotel bar earlier than he’d expected; he felt too distracted, his mood too brooding, to be able to settle and truly enjoy himself. He wasn’t surprised to find that he had little interest in any of the bar’s patrons, where once he would have considered flirting; instead, his mind often drifted to thoughts of Paul, and lingered on how the other man often made him feel, as though he could be himself, and not be judged badly for it. He felt calm in Paul’s presence, calm when all others made him feel nervous, angry, scared, depressed or merely just numb; it always seemed to him that Paul could calm even the worst of moods with merely a smile or through the most dire jokes.

Richard knew that the feelings he harboured for Paul had long since moved past that of friendship; oftentimes, it felt like love to him, a love that he had long since convinced himself went unrequited. 

Richard finally rose from his bar stool, to return to the hotel room, and to spend time with Paul if he still was awake; he checked his watch and saw that it was a little past eleven. Even if Paul had turned in early, Richard knew that it wouldn’t hurt him to get an early night for a change himself.

He wandered back to their hotel room, and quietly let himself in, glad for the fact that the room had two key-cards. The room was darkened, lit only by the light from the neon light outside the window and was filled with the sounds of the rain hitting hard against the windowpanes. Richard tip-toed in, eyes immediately seeking out the shape of a body in the bed closest to the window; he assumed that Paul was already asleep, still unaware that he‘d even walked in. Then a sound caught Richard’s ears, a quiet moan of pleasure gasped out against the pillow, before a louder moan followed swiftly on the heels of the first.

Richard stopped in his tracks, listened, and he heard the other man moan his name, pleasure evident in his tone. Richard could even hear slight creaks from Paul’s bed; that the other man was obviously awake and pleasuring himself was obvious. 

Richard felt the first stirrings of an erection pressing against the front of his trousers, arousal building in his gut as he continued to listen. Again, he heard Paul murmur his name, swiftly followed by a pleasured gasp; laboured breathing followed next before an unmistakably loud cry of release filtered through the air from the other bed. Richard jerked a little at the sudden loud noise, hand grabbing at the closest thing to him; he sent the remote control for the TV flying to the floor with his sudden movement. 

Richard swore loudly before he could stop himself, just as Paul, in bed, fell silent. Richard held still, hoping, perhaps stupidly, that the other would not question his undoubted presence in the room. 

“Reesh?” Paul said, and his voice sounded both hesitant and embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Richard said, after a brief pause.

“Have you been there long?” Paul asked next.

“A while. Long enough, anyway,” Richard replied, before he fell silent again. 

Paul cursed, before he sat up and snapped the bedside lamp on; Richard noticed that he kept one hand hidden from view, as though trying to hide the evidence of his exertions from view. Richard sighed at that and tried to hide a smile as best he could for Paul’s sake. He wasn’t sure which of them felt the most embarrassed or awkward, given the fact that Paul couldn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“I can explain - ,” Paul said, before he cut off his own sentence. “That’s a bucket-load of crap. I can‘t. It sounded exactly the way it was.” 

Richard sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed that he’d claimed for himself earlier in the evening, hands dangling between his spread knees. Paul watched him, an uncertain expression upon his face, as though he was waiting for Richard to get angry, to perhaps fling insults and accusations at him, to pour disgust down upon his head. Instead, Richard sighed and watched him for a while before speaking.

“How long, Paul?” Richard asked.

“How long what?” Paul asked, with genuine confusion in his tone, his expression. 

“How long has this been going on?” Richard asked. “I’m not exactly asking about the - you know.” 

He pointed to the bed covers before pulling his hand away with an embarrassed cough. Paul relaxed slightly, before he nodded, with an expression of understanding upon his face; Richard blew out a shaky sigh of relief at that. That Paul had known what he was referring to without having to prevaricate about feelings or love spared him any further embarrassment. 

“A while,” Paul replied. “A few years.”

“Years? And you never said anything?” Richard asked, in surprise.

“Well, what good would it have done me? You wouldn’t have been interested,” Paul said, partially turning away and that gesture hurt Richard more than Paul’s words. 

He reached out and laid one hand upon Paul’s shoulder; he felt somewhat mollified when Paul turned to face him again, a sad expression trapped within his gaze.

“Who said I wouldn’t be interested?” Richard asked, quietly. 

Paul looked surprised at that, before his eyes narrowed at him.

“Don’t fuck with me, Richard,” Paul said, and there was a clear warning in his tone.

“I'm not fucking with you,” Richard said, genuine anger in his voice at that. “I wouldn’t about something like this.” 

“Why?” Paul asked next before his throat worked, as though he couldn’t make up his mind as to how to phrase his question.

“Why what?” Richard asked, genuinely confused. 

“What are you saying, Reesh?” Paul asked, obviously trying a different tactic. 

“What do you think I’m saying?” Richard asked, quietly. “Don’t make me say this out loud.”

“Why not? Too scared?” Paul asked, with a dry laugh that was more a snort than anything else. 

“Yes,” Richard replied, but he didn‘t drop his gaze from Paul‘s.

He didn’t say that he was scared of rejection from Paul himself, that he was scared that his own feelings were all for nothing and Paul didn’t want him; Paul seemed to understand Richard’s unspoken words by the way that his face softened a little and his mouth curved into a smile. 

“Me, too,” was all that Paul said and it was enough. . 

Richard didn’t know what was required of him to do or say to that; instead he looked helplessly at Paul for a moment.

“How long has it been for you?” Paul asked, breaking the tense silence suddenly hanging between them. 

“That I’ve known?” Richard asked, pointing first at Paul and then at himself. “A couple of years, maybe more. Thought you didn’t like me like that.”

“You were wrong,” Paul said, with his first genuine laugh since Richard had walked into the room.

“So were you,” Richard countered, with a smile of his own.

Paul snorted out another laugh at that, before he asked - “So now what?” 

“The only thing we can do. Try and make this work out the best way we can,” Richard said. 

Paul nodded at that; it was clear that he understood what Richard was trying to tell him, clumsy though it was. 

“Do you chat up everyone like that?” Paul asked, with a grin on his lips and laughter in his eyes. “’Cos I hate to tell you this, Kruspe, but you’re not very smooth.” 

“Well, it’s not every night I walk in on someone wanking off over me,” Richard replied, with a laugh. “You threw me off my game.”

Paul at least had the grace to laugh himself, before he nodded.

“Crude way of putting it, but good point,” he conceded. 

Richard smiled before he leant forward and pressed his lips against Paul’s; after a brief hesitation, Paul responded, mouth working gently at Richard’s. He eased away before he smiled.

“I don’t want things to go too fast, Reesh,” he said.

Richard couldn't help but feel a sudden stab of disappointment at that, yet still he could see the logic in the other man’s words. 

“Guess it does make sense to wait, right?” he asked. “It probably is a bit too soon.”

“Yeah,” Paul said, before he waggled his clean hand at Richard. “Besides, what are hands good for, in the meantime?”

That at least made Richard laugh and he nodded, even as Paul slid from beneath his covers and started to pad towards the bathroom. 

Paul grinned at Richard as he passed, and said - “It’s getting late and I need to get myself cleaned up. We need to sleep on things, anyway.”

“Oh,” Richard said, and couldn’t think of anything else to say to that.

He wondered if perhaps Paul already was having second thoughts. Paul stopped and turned slightly to stare down at Richard.

“Hey,” he said, and waited for Richard to look up at him again. “I haven’t changed my mind, if that’s what you’re thinking. All I'm saying is, just be patient. Let things happen naturally. That‘s all.”

“Okay. Good,” Richard said, with a relieved grin.

Paul grinned back and leant down to press a hard kiss against Richard’s mouth; he was gone again before Richard could properly return the kiss, much to Richard's disappointment. 

Richard had already changed into his pyjamas by the time that Paul returned; Richard reached out for Paul as he headed for the bathroom himself, fingers brushing against the other man‘s. Paul grinned, fingers snarling around Richard’s, before he gave them a squeeze. Richard’s huff of laughter arced between them, before he moved on, bathroom door soon sliding shut behind him. 

Paul was already back in bed by the time he‘d finished, light still shining between their beds. As soon as Richard was safely settled beneath the covers, Paul turned the light out, leaving them with the neon-lit darkness and the constant sound of the rain thrumming against the windows. 

“Reesh,” Paul's voice suddenly issued from the darkness.

“Hmm,” Richard grunted, thoughtfully.

“Bet you’re glad we shared a room now,” Paul said, and Richard detected a slight hint of teasing in the other man’s voice. 

“Oh, yeah,” Richard said, with a smile that Paul would hear and not see. 

Paul huffed out a laugh and said no more. There was little more that could be said, anyway; all that was left were actions. Richard could think of a thousand kisses they could share, a thousand hugs waiting to be exchanged, each gesture slowly building up to something more meaningful. If he was as patient as Paul expected him to be, then he knew that it would be worth the wait.


End file.
